


Parvana Speech 2019

by DeeshYeet



Category: parvana
Genre: Afghanistan, English class, Gen, Nonfiction, bookreport, parvana - Freeform, speech, the breadwinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeshYeet/pseuds/DeeshYeet
Summary: My Parvana Speech For English Class September 2019
Kudos: 1





	Parvana Speech 2019

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the speech I did for 'Parvana' also know as 'The Breadwinner' I wrote it in Yr 8 and ended up getting 19/20 for marks so basically an A. Its one of my proudest achievements

PARVANA SPEECH  
By Kadeesha Conlan

How has the ‘Parvana’ unit developed your understanding of other cultures and the challenges affecting those people?

Well if i’m being completely honest ‘Parvana’ really stood out for me the way Deborah Ellis communicated the thoughts, feelings & strife of Parvana herself was exquisite. Parvana’s own world was rocked with fear & injustice yet it was all she’d ever known. 

Some of the scenes in Parvana chilled me to the bone while others left me warm & content with understanding, the mood could change so drastically within a chapter or two which made me love it, it felt real.  
Certain things that stood out to me that were & are unfortunately real is the reign of the Taliban in Afghanistan it just fills me with raw emotion thinking about the injustice in the world before me, being lucky enough to live far away from a life like that while people slowly decimate each other is still most certainly a terrible thing & the reading of ‘Parvana’ definitely brought these controversial yet needed views to light in a way I never truly imagined it could. 

Imagine living in a universe, a world, planet, country, where you are at constant threat of sexism, terrorism, religious discrimination, public flogging or mutilation, these kinds of things that the Taliban have done reflect our own faith in society. The actions displayed in ‘Parvana’ fictional but factual have shown the triggers of things that have gone on around the world. Like 9/11 or more recent ones like the Manchester Arena Bombing these events & more have caused a large amount of social stigma worldwide which in turn makes the common working class man a little more intolerable to refugees & those who follow Islam. Which for the Afghans doesn’t help their situation & is more treated like blow after blow after blow, It’s crippling & bigotry in its itself, that’s why it is not surprising that quite a few Afghans have undiagnosed mental issues & disorders which definitely rocks the boat of an already war torn country.  
In our day & age you wouldn’t expect certain things like these to happen in our society & yet they still do.

It seems normal for a female to have the rights & voice when she wants to do something of her own accord, feminists across the globe have led movements, & slowly over time have had the courage to fight for their country, express views, and have a major role in politics, but in a large amount of middle eastern countries including Afghanistan it’s an unlawful act that is frowned upon  
especially by the Taliban & can have extremely serious repercussions. The book ‘Parvana’ has taught me grief, sorrow, exploitation but also grit, soul, tenaciousness & the very act of living in hope for a better tomorrow, thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> You probably noticed I used '&' so much I've since learnt my lesson


End file.
